Fishnets and Holding onto You
by IchigoPudding
Summary: Finn and Kurt fight about costumes and song choice for the next class performance. The two were paired together by "The Hat of Destiny" and have to do a song. Let's just say there are... creative issues, among the sexual tension and teen angst. Kurt/Finn


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Song: Broken – Lighthouse, they're all referred to in the text anyways :)

AN: I changed it to Pop Songs to Songs, neh, shoot me.

Key:  
_'Italics' – notes,_ _text messages  
Italics – emphasis  
_**Bold – Finn singing  
**Underline – Kurt singing  
**Bold-Underline – Both singing**

_**--Fishnets and Holding onto You--**_

_**--Day One--**_

"Hmm, I'm thinking...Black leotards and bright pink tutus... Most likely made out of netting."

"Uhh... dude, what the hell?"

"Lady Gaga – Pokerface. It _is _a popular song... I'm also debating on fishnet stockings..."

Kurt and Finn had once again been paired up by the hat of fate.

--_**Two days ago...**_—

"Okay glee-clubbers. Once again we are going to be paired up. But _this_ time it's not concentrating on Ballads you can do whatever you agree on!"

Rachel's hand immediately shot straight up into the air. "Mr Schuester, as much as I appreciate this opportunity to showcase my talent; do we have to work in partners?"

The Spanish teacher nodded, clapping his hands excitedly.

Artie groaned. "Hat of fate?"

Schue nodded, grinning. "Hat of fate."

_**--Day One--**_

Finn shook his head, backing away.

"No. No _Lady_ Gaga. No _fishnets_ **or** _tutus!_"

Kurt crossed his arms, glaring. "Do you have a better idea then?"

"Yes," Finn faltered for a second. "I... I think... Oh, whatever. I'm just not doing _that!_"

Kurt sighed. "Okay, Finn Hudson. What would you rather? Think on it."

The male diva stood and left the room.

_**--Day Two—**_

"One More Sad Song." The voice cut through his arguing with Mercedes about the benefits of different cuts of tops.

Kurt turned around, raising an eyebrow, his arms crossed protectively ad held against his chest. "What?"

"By the All-American Rejects..." Finn held a basketball in one hand and was passing it from hand to hand and shifting from foot to foot. "Oh, and we're not wearing tutus, or leotards.

As Finn walked away Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "What did I miss?"

_**--Day Three—**_

A balled-up piece of paper landed on top of Finn's Spanish worksheet and he looked up to see Kurt gazing meaningfully at him.

He carefully flattened it out.

'_Beyonce – Broken-Hearted Girl. Corsets and black veils like they wear to funerals.'_

_**--Day Four—**_

Kurt was twirling a baton absentmindedly while examining his Cheerios uniform when someone lifted him up and he was thrown over someone's shoulder. He let out a squawk of surprise before realising something.

"Finn!" he hit the jock on the back. He wanted to be set down _right now_, although, he did have a nice view of Finn's ass from up here. "Let me down!"

"No." Finn walked out into the hall, ignoring the stares they were receiving.

Kurt crossed his arms. "This is making me dizzy," he commented absentmindedly. "So, why did you see fit to kidnap me?"

Finn's shoulders rose up and down in a shrug. "Chris Daughtry, No Suprise?"

Kurt groaned. "You stole me to talk about _this?_"

Finn nodded.

_**--Day Five—**_

Finn's phone buzzed.

'_Song: Broken – Lifehouse. Costume: Jeans –I'm wearing skinny ones no matter what you say – and red t-shirts – red is 'my color'. Please refrain from wearing a shirt with stripes, we all know how much you like those.'_

Well, that was the longest text he'd ever received.

He also thought that this was probably the best offer he'd receive from Kurt...

_**--Day Eight—**_

They'd only had two days to practice but that had been okay, Rachel and Mercedes hadn't even picked a song as they'd spend all their practice time arguing over whether Rachel's version of songs would make them seem 'more accessible' or if they'd sound better 'dipped in chocolate'.

They stood at the front of the room, Kurt in his skin tight blue jeans and Finn in a pair that were torn.

**The broken clock is a comfort  
It helps me sleep ****tonight  
****Maybe it can start tomorrow  
From stealing all my ****time**

**And ****I am here**** still waiting  
Though I still have my ****doubts****  
I am damaged at best  
Like you've already figured ****out**

Rachel was glaring at Kurt but he shrugged it off. She could glare all she liked.

**I'm ****falling apart**

**I'm ****barely breathing**

**With a ****broken heart**

**That's still ****beating**

Kurt placed him hand over Finn's heart, causing his shirt to ride up slightly and he noticed that half of the people in the room were glaring at him. Oh well.

**In the ****pain**

**There is ****healing**

**In your ****name**

**I find meaning**

**So ****I'm holding on**

**I'm holding on**

**I'm holding on**

**I'm barely holding on to you**

They had spun around in a circle and now Finn's hands were on his shoulders, holding on to him. Just like in the song. A pleasant tingle ran down his spine.

**The broken locks were a warning**

**You got inside my ****head**

**I tried my best to be guarded**

**I'm an open book ****instead**

Kurt let his lips 'accidentally' brush over Finn's neck as he passed by on his way on walking over to the other side of the room. The quarterback's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he glanced around to see if anyone had seen.

**And I still see your reflection**

**Inside of my ****eyes**

**That are looking for purpose**

**They're still looking for ****life**

Kurt suddenly turned and ran at Finn, jumping and the jock caught him and held him to his chest. Kurt's body spasmed as he slid down in Finn's arms before he was rested on the floor. Some of the glee members wondered if he'd actually had a seizure before his eyes snapped open.

**I'm ****falling apart**

**I'm ****barely breathing**

**With a ****broken heart**

**That's still ****beating**

Finn slowly approached the male diva, holding out a hand before hoisting him up. Kurt's hands wound around his neck.

**In the pain**

(In the pain)

**Is there healing?**

**In your name**

(In your name)

**I find meaning**

Their foreheads touched and Kurt tried to convey 'I love you' with his eyes. Finn probably wouldn't even notice…

**So I'm holding on**

(I'm still holding)

**I'm holding on**

(I'm still holding)

**I'm holding on**

(I'm still holding)

**I'm barely ****holding on to you**

Finn gulped, his adam's apple bobbing and he gazed at Kurt. What was going on exactly?

**I'm ****hanging on**** another day**

**Just to see what you will throw ****my way**

**And I'm ****hanging on**** to the words you say**

**You said that I will ****be okay**

**Broken lights on the freeway**

**Left me here ****alone**

**I may have lost my way now**

**I haven't forgotten my way ****home**

Then, as Kurt's dance moves had been choreographed, Kurt made to walk away. Finn grabbed him and turned him to face the taller boy before pulling him close.

**I'm ****falling apart**

**I'm ****barely breathing**

**With a ****broken heart**

**That's still ****beating**

**In the pain**

(in the pain)

**There is healing**

**In your name**

(in your name)

**I find meaning**

Kurt, seizing the opportunity, lunged forward. His lips connected with Finn's… He tasted like hamburgers and peppermints at the same time but, somehow, Kurt thought he could get used to the taste. He quickly plunged his tongue into Finn's mouth, trying to memorize the taste before Finn pushed him away.

When they pulled apart they began to sing again. Finn looking slightly confused.

**So I'm holding on**

(I'm still holding)

**I'm holding on**

(I'm still holding)

**I'm holding on**

(I'm still holding)

**I'm barely ****holding on to you**

**I'm holding on**

(I'm still holding)

**I'm holding on**

(I'm still holding)

**I'm holding on**

(I'm still holding)

**I'm barely ****holding on to you**

Let's just say that no one could out do their performance after that.


End file.
